Without Rationality or Morality
by mro123321
Summary: Piggy and Simon are dead. In a world without rationality and morality, Kira is attempting to create a new order, but if a new order is made what becomes of the previous one? Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, here goes the compulsory authors note. I had this idea about an hour ago, and then I started writing this instead of the story I was planning on writing. Well, I guess that's okay, because I thought this came out pretty well anyway. Oh, yeah; before I forget, I don't own anything at all. Do we really have to say that, or is it just tradition? Guess it doesn't matter, I'd say it either way. Feel free to chew out my story in the review section, and I will now stop wasting your time with Author's Note ramblings.  
**

* * *

 _Lord Kira judged 2,354 offenders to his will. Some are claiming the decrease in holy judgments is evidence that Kira's methods have indeed been working. Interestingly enough, Japanese forces have been seen to be less antagonistic to Kira as of late, and many are suspecting that the police forces of the will are finally allowing Kira to take his rightful place as judge of and savior of this planet.  
_

* * *

Mr. Damocles watched the news broadcast with a rapt attention. The actions of this 'Kira' individual had taken the world by storm little over a year ago, and there didn't seem to be an end on the horizon.

When the broadcast started to wind down he finished his coffee dressed himself. He owned a variety of suits, and ordered them for each day of the week. Mr. Damocles had been elected for a seat in Parliament when he finished law school, and was largely considered a champion of the people.

Mr. Damocles was about to head out the door when his wife stopped him "Try to have a good day at work. I understand it's hard, but you're saving people out there, even if they don't know it."

Mr. Damocles sighed out, "I know, but it's so… frustrating to see those stuffy Wally's acting like they know everything and have all the answers."

"Well, that's why you're there; so that they remember to do their jobs" his wife half-jokingly consoled him.

The drive to work was uneventful, besides seeing a couple of Kira's 'priests' on the street corners. When Mr. Damocles entered the House of Commons he heard the usual conversations from his fellow politicians. Kira, the arguments these days was always about Kira. Some of his fellows were too afraid of Kira to stand against him, some were too afraid of Kira to submit to him, and one or two of the representatives actually believed in him. Even with all of this, even Mr. Damocles was the only one who truly despised Kira. Some of the politicians wanted him stopped, but that was born of fear, not fury. They didn't care that Kira had free reign of the planet; they cared that they were in his crosshairs, and that was the extent of their antagonism. They were cowards, and Mr. Damocles could very well be the only one that knew the extent of that truth.

Today Mr. Damocles was to address the House on the issue of whether they should begin a new campaign with their own agents to stop Kira. He had spent hours on the speech, and only hoped that it would be enough.

"Representatives of the House of Commons, I am here to address what is perhaps the most divisive issue in recent memory. Our people are faced with a threat that has no precedent. Kira has assaulted the world, our government, and our people. He is an abomination, a villain without equal, and that is why he cannot be allowed to continue. We must face this threat with a united front in order to secure safety, justice, and order. He has no authority, he has no morality, and his justice is the greatest perversion of the word since its creation. We cannot allow him to continue to exist; not just to stop his evil from visiting us, but to create **true** order and **true** justice in this world. You were chosen to represent the people, yet you cower behind this building when faced with a threat to our nation's very existence. I hereby propose that we create an official British Anti-Kira task force for the sake of our people and our nation from this, so that future generation may look to our example of courage and steadfastness. Thank you."

After his speech ended, there was clapping heard from multiple corners as members of Parliament silently agreed with his words. Mr. Damocles himself was visibly sweating and wiping down his brow with a handkerchief. He knew this victory was not permanent, but that it may just give good a fighting chance.

After the work day, he drove home to his family. It took longer than normal, and as he entered the house he noticed the clock was nearly at eleven. As he walked by his wife noticed him, "How did the speech to the Parliament go?"

Honestly, he felt it went quite well, and said "As well as I could have hoped for."

She beamed at his accomplishment "I'm glad; maybe now we might be able to get someone to do something."

Mr. Damocles smiled as he walked up to his room in order to get ready for bed. He put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth in front of the mirror. He walked into the hall, when his chest suddenly tightened. He knew what was happening when he felt the pains in his chest and fell to the ground in a heart attack.

 _'_ _Heh, he really is just like Jack'_ was Ralph Damocles' last thought as his eyes closed for the final time.

* * *

News of the representative's death was on the news the next morning, and the House of Commons, with their hands still shaking, subsequently voted unanimously against the Anti-Kira Task Force.


End file.
